


My Broken Little Doll

by OneeChanS2



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheating, Coma, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hospitalization, Routine Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, slightly gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneeChanS2/pseuds/OneeChanS2
Summary: It was his fault, he knew that, the state she was, it was his fault. He destroyed her body and almost destroyed her heart and mind. But all he could do was take care of her in that state.





	My Broken Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad, but the ending is good

He sat beside the bed, his love was there, trapped in a deep induced coma. He looked at her skinned face, with a oxigen mask. Her wounds was terrible. Broken bones, scars, her soft skin of her face half destroyed. But the worst wound was in his heart. He was the culprit. He touched softly her neck, the party of her neck that was intact, and felt the cold, but soft, skin. Her color was terrible, a different tone of (s/c), deadly. Her head covered with a white strip, her hair was gone. Her right arm broken and her soft small hand deformed, but her left arm was a little normal, only with some cuts. 

"Sir, you can go home and rest, we will call you if she wake up" A low and careful feminine voice said from the door, but didn't receive an answer. He only woke up and went the room, but he stopped and looked back, just for see the same scene.

 

_~Flashback~_

 

(f/n) came back to their home, which they saved money around four years to pay. She put her keys on the door, but she stopped when she heard a female giggle, followed by a loud moan. She pressed her ear against the door and one sentence destroyed her heart. "Rin, you don't need to be so rough~". She opened the door slowly, taking care for not make any sound. She walked up the stairs slowly and opened their bedroom's door, only to find her fiance with her friend. She didn't say anything, she didn't cry, she didn't run. She only walked to their wardrobe and took a wallet and a box. She put the wallet in her bag and threw the box on the ground. When it opened, showing a necklace with a letter R pendant, everything in his mind turned black. Before he could run to the front door, she disapeared, like she didn't exist. She left one thing on the table. A gold ring, the same he gave her, her cell phone on the sofa. He didn't find Gift, the pomeranian she adopted. The puppy followed his owner. And with that, now his house felt cold, dark, like it was missing something, to warm it. It was her, the light of the house, the light of his life.

Suddenly he heard a loud thunder, followed by a loud noise of raindrops. He looked out through the window while picked his rain coat and opened the door, receiving a strong cold wind on his face. He didn't pick an umbrella, he only ran out his house while a brunette girl looked down the stairs, feeling a warm tear dropped of her eye while she came back to the bedroom and took her things, went the house, she knew both of them destroyed it. She used her phone and tried to call her friend, but didn't receive an answer.

(f/n) walked on the rain letting the raindrops washed her body, didn't matter if she would be sick while her puppy followed her barking loud when she looked at him. "It is like your said mom, the rain can wash and clean the ground, but will never wash the heart" She thought while picked her puppy from the wet ground and hugging him close her cold chest, receiving a warm lick.

That way she crossed the city, going to her old house. But she heard a male yelled, calling her but she didn't look back. She knew who was, she only continued walking cross the street... without notice the growing light coming in her direction. "Watch out!" This was what all her ex fiance could yelled, when he noticed. She didn't run away, she stopped, and in the last second, she locked back, with a sad face, the same he hated see. And suddenly, the impact noise resounded while she body flied and landed on the cold, dirty and wet asphalt. 

Her fiance ran toward her, only to find a fainted woman while Gift poked her face with his snout, barking sad before laid in front of her, like he felt the all the pain. When Rin arrived the place she was, he took his phone and called the ambulance. He decided not touch her body, to prevent the wounds got worse. Around ten minutes, the ambulance arrived. When they carried her body on the hammock, a grotesque sound of meat could be heard. When they noticed, her left leg only fell from her body. He only felt his stomach hurt, and a bad taste on his mouth, before regurgitate all he ate on the afternoon. After the ambulance went went away to the hospital, he only stayed there, on his knees looking at what one day was his bride beautiful leg, while Gift howled with his puppy voice. 

 

 

_~nowadays~_

 

Another day, she stayed that way. She had just returned from another surgery. The white strip of bandage on her heads was a little dirty cause the antiseptic. The surgery to fix some cracks on her cranium. When the doctor entered the room to examine her he found the same guy, known as her ex-fiance. "Hey, kiddo?" He called but didn't receive an answer, only heard a snore. When he noticed, the guy was with his head supported on the small space of the pillow and sleeping. He only sighed and wrote somethings on her medical records.

 

 

Rin stayed with her every day, but suddenly an ideia arrived his head. He stood up from his chair and ran to the house tha was their. When he arrived he started to search her favorite suitcase. He came back the hospital and found the nurse removing the mask of her face. "Don't worry, i'm only changing the mask, this isn't necessary" She saw the expression on his face and said with a sweet voice. "What is this, kiddo?" She asked when noticed the suitcase on his hand. "I had an ideia I want to try" He walked to his chair and opened the suitcase. "Wow what is it?" She noticed the large number of lipsticks, blush, and others itens of makeup. "When she was alone, she used all of these and drew her face like a doll" He started with the foundation and continue to decorate her face. Around one hour he stopped and took a look of his masterpiece. Her eyes decorated with eyeliner and an black eyeshadow, the eyelashes looked bigger with the mascara. Her face wasn't so much deadly, now her skin looked more alive, and for finished, a dark red lipstick, carefull applied on her cold lips. When he finished, he looked to the side and saw the nurse carefully painting her toenails. "With a makeup like this she need good nails" Both of them started to laugh but stopped when noticed a small movement of her feet, followed by a weak and low giggle. "It tickles" They both looked up and saw (f/n), with her eyes open, looking at them with a confused face. "(f/n) are you okay?" The nurse asked smiling to her. "Yeah... but... who are you two?"


End file.
